Now this Happens
by XxAlicePotterCullenxX
Summary: 'So let me get this straight.You're telling ME that, I got YOU drunk.Then drove all the way from Forks to Vegas.Dragged you to a wedding chapel because I'm desperate & took YOU to a motel to take advantage of YOU' 'Yes' 'Black, You're an IDIOT'
1. Chapter 1: Waking up in Vegas

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot =/**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_[Chorus:]_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_~Waking up in Vegas- Katy Perry_

Chapter One:

Waking Up in Vegas

"_Do you, Leah Clearwater accept Sam Uley as your lawfully wedded husband?" Billy asked. As an Elder of the tribe, Billy Black was our priest._

_I looked up at my future husband's eyes and couldn't believe this was about to happen. His eyes sparkled with glee. The sunlight beamed down at us. The waves hit the shore of First Beach. It was all too perfect - almost like a dream come true._

_I had always known he would choose me in the end. The imprinting wouldn't ruin our story. We were meant to be. Nothing was going to change that._

_And I am more than happy to become the one and only Mrs. Uley. Mrs. Leah Uley had a great ring to it when you thought about it._

"_I do." I answered, while I slipped the ring onto his ring finger. An annoying ringing sound was ruining the mood, but I kept my eyes glued to Sam's. _

"_Do you, Sam Uley accept Leah Clearwater as your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_**Ring**_

_**Ring**_

"_I do." I smiled, and looked expectantly at the ring being placed on my ring finger._

"_Now, you may kiss the bride." With the sound of the seashell horn, I looked up to find that the man I was about to kiss was not Sam. It was...__**no**__!_

I woke up from my dream hastily. It was too good to be true. The truth of the matter is that Sam engaged to my cousin Emily. It was only because he had imprinted on her! Imprinting wasn't love!

I know Sam still loves me. Soon, I'll find a way to make him see, and everything will go back to normal.

He would go back to loving me.

**Ring**

My eyes opened fully. Rubbing them, I looked over to my left to find the source of the irritating sound. It was my cell phone. I looked at the screen to find that I had more than twenty missed calls. As I opened to see who wanted so much to speak with me, I found they were all from Seth. For some reason my head felt like it was about to explode. I scrolled down to his name, and pressed the "call" button.

The phone only rang once before it was picked up.

"_**Leah!**_"

"Ugh! Seth, why do you have to be so loud?" I groan. I swept my free hand across my face in an attempt to calm the throbbing headache that was quickly developing.

Seth was asking a million questions all at once. Why couldn't he lower his voice?

"Seth, calm down!" I demanded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes!" I hissed.

"I was worried."

"I'm fine Seth. Is something wrong?" I said, almost smiling at how much he cared about me.

Ever since our dad died, he had taken the role of the man of the house. He took good care of both my mother and I, but he failed to grasp that I know how to take care of myself.

"Where are you right now?"

"What do you mean?" _Wasn't I in my room?_ I looked around, only to find out two things were very wrong.

One. I wasn't in my room. Or someplace I know in the matter.

Two. A man was lying on the other side of the bed.

"_**Ahh**_!" I automatically went into defense mode, kicking the man onto the floor. He landed with a loud 'thud.' Oh. My. God!

"Leah? Leah? Is everything alright? Leah!" I had dropped my phone onto the side table. I wrapped my blanket around my body and picked up the phone.

"I'll call you back."

"Le-" I hung up the phone before slowly walking around the bed. The man had landed with his face smashed into the floor. Was he dead?

I ventured to go near the body and poked it with my foot. The body began to snore; it wasn't dead.

I tucked my foot under the body, and turned it over to find that it was none other than…Jacob Black?

"Jacob?!"

He was wearing boxers, and his eyes were closed. His chest descended and ascended as he took slow and deliberate breaths.

Now I was annoyed.

"_Jacob! Black!_ Wake up this instant!" I screamed as loud as I could while trying to shake him awake.

"Rachel...let me...sleep." he grumbled.

"I'm not Rachel, you dimwit! Wake up before I kill you!" He didn't even flinch!

"_Jacob Black! Wake up. Now!"_ I yelled in between blows.

"Alright. Alright, woman I'm awake!" He yawned. I waited for him to get off the floor.

"Leah?" He looked up at me questioningly.

"No, your father." I replied, giving him a menacing look.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your room? Look. _Black_, you have five seconds to tell me what is going on." I demanded. He gave me a blank look, like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"That's exactly what I want to know. And stop screaming. My head is killing me." He went back to the bed grabbing a pillow to cover his face. This was going to take a while.

I pulled out my hair in frustration. This boy was making me lose all patience.

Sighing, I made my way to the bathroom. I didn't want to phase here (wherever here was) so I needed to calm myself down. Stripping off my clothes, I tossed them aside. I moved the shower curtain out of the way.

Taking my time, I showered and washed my hair. My headache had somewhat resided. Feeling more relaxed; I stepped out of the shower, and took a towel off the rack. Wrapping it around myself, I used another to dry my long, dark hair.

I wiped the fog away from the mirror, and scrutinized the girl staring back at me.

My eyes were blood red but that was no surprise. Ever since Emily had stolen Sam from me, I hadn't been very caring. Shaking my thoughts away, I continued to scan the rest of my face.

My lips were swollen. Did something happen between Black and me? I lifted my left hand to touch my lips. That was when I caught sight of what I had on my hand.

"No. No, this is _not_ what I think it is." I went to the sink and let the hot tap water run. I scrubbed my hand as hard as I could.

"You have to be kidding me." I had no success. Why wasn't the soap doing its job? _This _had_ to be a twisted joke._ I still didn't understand why it wasn't coming off.

Right on my ring finger was a black tattoo, which looked strangely like a rig. In the center, the letter "B" was still black as ever.

Had I married Black?!

I quickly tossed on my clothes, and ran out of the bathroom to find Jacob still curled up on the bed.

"Black! I'm going to kill you!" I launched myself on top of him, trying to decide whether Billy would be angry if I suffocated his son for being an idiot.

"I can't believe you did this to me! Why me, Black?" He started to move under me. Suddenly I felt his strong hands catch hold of my wrists. Suddenly, he was on top of me. How had he flipped me around?

"Let me go! I screeched.

"Not until you tell me exactly what is wrong with you!" He howled. It was as if I could almost see smoke coming out of his ears. He was furious. Still, his fury was nothing compared to mine.

"If you haven't noticed, we are not in Forks! In fact, I don't even know where we are. We slept in the _same_ bed, _and_ to sum it all up, we both have matching rings tattooed on our ring fingers. _That_ is what's wrong with me. Now let me go!"

He let my wrists go but didn't move off me. His eyes searched his left hand for the tattoo. With my hands I shoved him off me.

He hadn't uttered a word. I got up, walked over to the dresser, and tossed Jacob his clothes. "We need to head home. Everyone must be worried sick."

"Leah?" I heard him ask. I stopped what I was doing, and turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"Did we do what I think we did?" R_ight now, I'm not sure what was going on_… "we didn't get married. Did we?"

"Black, for your sake, I hope we didn't." I answered truthfully. Nothing would be worse than being married to Jacob.

I mean, out all the people in the entire tribe, I would accidentally marry Black? I thought I could do better than that. I probably would have if it wasn't for that-

"So why does this say that we are?" He interrupted my rant, pointing at a paper that read _"Certificate of Marriage."_

"No!" I stomped my way toward him and snatched the document from his hand. This all had to be a terrible joke from one of the guys.

The document read:

Certificate of Marriage

This certificates that

Jacob Billy Black and Leah Lee Clearwater

Were United in Marriage on this day,

the **27**th of October In the year 2009....

"No! This can't be."

"Oh, but it is." He replied as he leaned back on the bed.

"Why in the world are you so damn calm? Don't you see what this means? And, oh my goodness, the "B" stands for Black! This is a nightmare, and you're just relaxing like nothing is going on!" I exploded.

"Well, this is obviously just a prank from the guys…or maybe it's just a nightmare.

Breathe Leah. Breathe. Count to ten. One...two...three...

"It has to be. Who in their right mind would willingly marry a complete lunatic?"

That did it!

* * *

**There you have it. The first chapter!**

**Is it just me or is anyone wondering how did Jacob and Leah ended up in the same bed?**

**...Anyhoo Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it =]**

**Please do leave a review.**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Chapter 2: I Don't Remember

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot =/**

**This Chapter was Betad by Kei Kat Jones (Thanks!)**

* * *

Stop staring at me like a bird of prey

I'm all mixed up, I got nothing to say

I don't remember

I don't remember

I don't remember, I don't recall

I got no memory of anything at all

I don't remember, I don't recall

I got no memory of anything

Anything at all...

~_I Don't Remember _by Peter Gabriel

**Chapter Two:**

**I Don't Remember**

This morning, our argument had escalated into something worst than a natural disaster. A result of that was the current state of the room. The room was a total wreck. It looked as if a tornado came through the window and demolished the entire room. Pillows were case-less and most of them were out of feathers. Lamps were on the floor. And the bed, well let's just say they might want to buy a new one.

The walls were probably sound proof or something because no one came up or complained about the racket we made. Not to mention the screaming, pillow fighting and towel whips and other additional stuff that I'm not going to mention.

I leaned against the side of one of the broken nightstand while Black was on the other side of the room. We thought it was best for us to take a breather and concentrate on the task at hand.

Both of us were angry at one another. I was angry at Black because he was calm like nothing happened; it turns out that we are both married. _Married!_ I was angry at him because this was infuriating! But I was mostly upset at myself for allowing this to happen. This got way out of hand.

"I bet the tattooed ring was all your idea!" He continued.

"Alright. So let me get this straight. You're telling _me_ that, I got _you_ drunk?" He nodded as I retold how _he _thinks the whole ordeal happened. "Then drove all the way from Forks to Vegas?" Again he nodded. Am I the only one that thinks this _boy_ has problems? "Dragged _you_ all the way to the wedding chapel because I'm a desperate woman and took you to a motel to take advantage of you?"

"Yes." He responded like this was obvious.

We've been discussing how we got where we are now for hours. And quite frankly, we are getting no where with this discussion.

"Black,"

"Yes?"

"You're ridiculous!" I concluded. After a moment of silence and glaring I turned to face him once more.

"What are we going to do now, Black?" I asked. I was hopeless right now. I can tell because I'm asking Jacob for advice. Yup, definitely those are signs.

Black shrugged and replied, "I don't know Leah. I honestly don't know." I had to laugh. Not at his answer but just at the situation we were currently in. What else can someone do when in the same case scenario? My point exactly!

We had to figure out how we were going to explain this to the tribe some how or if we were going to tell them anything at all. The important question now was if we do keep this a secret, how were we going to keep it that way?

I looked at the tattooed ring on my left hand, and couldn't help groan out loud. _Why? What did I do to deserve this?_

Black gave me a look that said, 'Craaaazy'. Probably because one minute I was laughing and the other I was pissed. Yeah I don't blame him for thinking that.

I mean what else can possibly explain what is going on now. I'm here sitting on the floor in a room with none other than Jacob Black (who I don't get a long well with, if you haven't noticed) in a heap of feathers, sheets, toothpaste, and a bunch of broken furniture (It got pretty violent). Trying to figure out what happened the night before because we don't seem to remember a single thing of what had happened that night.

"Leah?" I hummed my response."What should we do now?"

"I think we shouldn't tell anyone." I nodded in agreement then asked, "What if they ask us about the tattoos we have?"

"I don't know. Just say the 'B' stands for Black or something. I'll try to cover mine up while we figure something out." I retorted. There was nothing we could do anyway – at least not at the moment.

"And when they see we have matching ones? Not only that. If you have forgotten, we are werewolves and members of a pack. And you know that it would be difficult to block something like this from the others. 'Specially when we are trying to figure out what happened and how to fix it."He inquired. Black had a point. We had virtually no privacy being in the pack. This being one of the many reasons why I detested being a werewolf. "Because there's no way in hell this," he pointed at me then himself. "Is going to stay the way it is," He seemed to pause there. I waited for him to continue but nothing. I didn't pry him to say more I just answered his question,

"Yeah, I know Black but we have to try. I don't want this news going around as I'm sure you don't want this to go around either?" I raised an eyebrow to see if he would disagree. He shrugged and I continued, "While we are with the pack we have to not think of it. How? I have no idea but we have to keep this a secret." Jacob nodded.

Not really wanting to continue this conversation, I decided to go to the bathroom and wash up. After I finished he went in to do the same. We got ready and before I closed the door behind me I turned to give the room one last glance in hopes of remembering something. Anything. But no such luck.

_What happened that night?_ I wondered. If what I think that happened between Black and I actually happened what am I going to do? I was certain of one thing and that was that I'm never drinking again. Not even an ounce.

Giving up all hope of getting a glimpse of the night before I closed the door and followed Black towards the elevator. Something told me that wasn't such a good idea but I shrugged that feeling away and walked in the elevator when the door slid open. The first image of last night's event hit me in full force.

_My hands ran up his chest pushing him to a corner while lavishing his lips with mine earning a moan from him..._

Oh god!

I looked up at Black, really regretting doing so because there he stood staring at the same spot that I was moments ago.

_He remembered that too._

I turned to face the door once more feeling his eyes on me. As soon as the doors slid open I basically ran out. I saw Black stop by the reception to drop our bedroom key and saw him approaching me with an amused smirk on his face. I scowled at him and made my way towards the car.

"You won't believe what the receptionist told me."

"I don't want to know Black. I don't want to know." He let it go and made him follow behind me towards the car.

I got there before him. I was so glad it was my car and not his. I mean his "Rabbit" would probably breakdown before we even made it half way to La Push. I reached for my car key which I always keep on my back pocket but couldn't find it. I checked my other pocket and nothing. Where did I--

"Looking for this?" He rattled the keys in his hands. My keys!

He knew exactly how to push all my buttons; however, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me beg for _my _keys.

I could feel my lips move from a straight line to a side way grin. I just stared at him and walked seductively towards him. This was obviously not the reaction he was expecting and I took the opportunity to take the key from him. _He's too easy._

"I'm driving." I stated coolly. I walked towards the driver seat shoving Black out of my way.

As I inserted the key I felt two strong arms pull me out the driver's seat. He turned me around pressing my back against the driver side door while my face was mere inches from his. His hot breathe tickling my nose, his eyes focused on me and he looked extremely pissed. All of a sudden another part of last night hit me as hard as the first.

_He had put me against the car and kissed me. He kissed me with the same passion I had kissed him on the elevator. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He then traced his warm lips down my jaw then back to my lips. I moaned at the feel of his lips on mines..._

I was really starting to doubt these were flashbacks. But I knew better. My heart skipped when I saw the same expression on his eyes. He probably remembered that part as well. I could feel my cheeks get warmer by the second so I did what I usually do when someone is invading my personal space. I pushed him away.

Getting in the car I slipped the key in and started the engine. I saw that Black had yet to get in the car so I lowered the window and raising one of my eyebrows and asked, "Coming?"

He said nothing and walked to the passenger side and I unlocked the door so he could get in. Without a word he sat and buckled up. I smiled triumphantly and began to drive.

A few minutes on the road and peaceful silence later it hit me. I pulled over to the right lane, parked the car and looked over to Black. Black scowled as he turned to face me.

"Do you think we...?" I tried to look for the right words to use. This wasn't a conversation you should have with someone that you barely got along with but then again, we did get hitch so there's a possibility that...

"What Leah?!" He was irritated about something but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Don't scream at me!"

"Well, sorry for doing that!" He said sarcastically, "But you almost crashed _the_ car in that tree!"

"But I didn't!" I pointed out. He began to say a bunch of things that I decided to block out. If I didn't I would have probably phased right that very moment. Being a werewolf was a curse. Temper always gets us in trouble. I took deep breaths and looked at him. Once he was done ranting about the damn car, I spoke again.

"I was going to ask you if you think we slept together last night?" I asked straightforward. I didn't like beating around the bush.

"Were you in the same bed that I was in?"

"What does that have to do wit-?"

"Just answer."

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's your answer. Now can we move on and go." Why was he so grumpy today? I certainly didn't like his sarcastic tone. I scowled at him again. It wasn't completely his fault we were in this situation but I wasn't going to tell him that. I put the car in reverse and went back to my lane.

More then half way there we got hungry and stopped at the nearest gas station to get some gas and, of course, something to eat. We didn't bother to talk the entire way there and it was pretty long way. Of course, I didn't mind. We were actually making great time, if you ask me. We would be home in no time but I was getting tired and allowed Black to take over. Approximately about seven hundred miles later we arrived.

"Ah. Home sweet home." I sighed as I stretched. I glanced towards the passenger seat and saw that Black was staring dead straight ahead. He was acting childish but then again I was no better then he was.

"Jac-"

"Leah? Oh Leah thank god your here!" I turned to find my mother by the door running towards me.

"Mom, I told Seth I was fine and that you guys had nothing to worry about." I told her after the hug.

"Yes, love, but you left without even leaving a note or anything that we were afraid that you would try to-"

"Do something stupid." Seth interjected. They don't know how right they were.

"Seth! Mom, you're both exaggerating. Why would I do that?" I answered giving them a tight hug. "I love you guys way too much plus you both are not getting rid of me that easily." They both chuckled and hugged me back.

"Oh, Jacob dear, thanks for bringing my daughter home safe and sound." My mother walked towards him and gave him another tight hug while Seth patted him on the back. "Yeah man, Thanks." Black replied something back but I wasn't paying attention to what it was.

"I just finished cooking some fried fish. Do you want to come over for dinner?" Mother asked. I turned to face Black and mouthed 'No!'

He of course smirked and replied, "Of course not. I would _love_ to stay for dinner." With that he walked inside. I stood there in shock. With a 'humph' I stomp my way inside the house and closed the door behind me.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter 2!**

**Sorry this chapter seems a little rushed (well I think it was) but I had to get the out of the hotel in ****vegas**** and bring them to the real world.**

** But on the bright side you got a glimpse of what happened that faithful night... I do promise to later in the story include what exactly happened.**

**In other note, I'll like to thank those who took the time to read & leave a review *Hugs***

** Especial thanks to felon12 for constantly motivating me to continue with this story! =D *HUGS***

**...Hope you all enjoyed it! and Review?? **


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot =/**

**This Chapter was Betad by Kei Kat Jones (Thanks!)**

* * *

The memories ease the pain inside,

And now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.

In silent moments,

Imagining you here.

All of my memories keep you near,

In silent whispers, silent tears

~"Memories"-Within Temptation

**===Chapter 3=== **

**"Memories"**

This morning I woke up with a jolt.

This all had to be a dream...or nightmare. Yes, a nightmare.

I mean, I can't possibly be married to Jacob Black, right?

I groan out loud as soon as my eyes catch sight of the ring tattoo on my left hand.

It was a nightmare alright. I just can't wake myself up.

I took my covers and hid beneath it. Maybe no one would find me here.

I just wish I can disappear. There so many things wrong with my life right now, that I still wonder how I'm dealing with it and now this?!

How was I supposed to tell my mother that I'm married to Black?

_'Hey Mom, remember the day I was gone and you and Seth were worried sick wondering where I have been? And even probably started a search party to find me? Well, I went to get hitch with Black. Jacob Black. You know Billy's son? Oh and look at the lovely ring I got..._'

Yeah, not a good idea.

At least one of two things would happen.

One: She would kill me and reprimand me for my stupidity.

Or two: She would be elated that I decided to "move on".

Ever since what happened between Sam and I, my mother thinks that I'm hurting. Which I am but that's for me to know. I managed to suck it up and move one; somewhat.

I still reminisce on the days when everything used to be different. Memories of when Sam would come and pick me up and we would go to a secluded area in the woods that only he and I knew about. Or the time Seth caught us both in my room (Doing nothing of course).

_Sam was lying in bed next to me. We were both whispering about nothing in specific when Seth, my annoying younger brother, walked in on us and began to scream bloody murder._

"_Seth! calm down."_

"_Calm down?" He looked outraged._

"_Yes!" I hollered. "It's not like we were doing anything wrong! For god sake!"_

"_He's in your bed!" No shit, Sherlock!_

"_So?"_

"_SO?! Lee Lee ! You're in bed with a guy! With a GUY!"_

"_Look-" Sam interrupted our little argument by saying. _"_He's right you know. It doesn't look right."_

"_But we aren't doing anything wrong." I argued._

"_I know love," He kissed the top of my head and continued to say, "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Get out the same way you got in, you-"_

"_SETH!" I scowled. By the time I turned to bid my goodbye Sam was gone._

"_I'll chop the tree down myself!" He scuffed._

"_You can't do that you twit!"_

"_Then I'll ask dad to do it then." He challenged. He wouldn't._

"_You wouldn't?"_

"_Watch me." He said menacing. For a little twelve year old boy he sure thought he would make me cave in._

"_Fine, but he won't believe you." I tried. Hopefully he would believe me. I can't believe I was sinking to his level!_

_He said something but I didn't catch it. I stubbornly, pulled the duvet and covered myself from head to toe. Hours later a loud snore woke me up and I found Seth lying by my window guarding it like a dog. Although I was still angry at him, I knew he was just doing his best to be my over protective brother. I took out a blanket and cover him with it. I couldn't help but aww as he snuggled into the warmth of the blanket._

_~*~_

_The next day I met up with Sam, after school as usual. He was waiting by his old rusty truck and I ran towards him and flung myself at him. He then pulled me up by the waist and spun me around until I couldn't see clearly. When he put me down he gave me a quick peck on the lips which I happily accepted. However that wasn't enough to satisfy me so I kissed him back with more passion. After much needed air I pulled away and sighed._

"_Hi."_

"_Hi, yourself."_

"_I'm sorry about last night." I began._

"_No. It's fine. We were bound to get caught sooner or later." He chuckled but then his face sober up. "I've got something for you."_

"_Really?" I looked up at him and he nodded. I smiled and waited patiently as he open the car door and searched for whatever he was going to give me. The wait was killing me! I was never the patient type of person, but then again I had no other choice but wait. After what seem like forever he closed the door and turn to me. "I want you to have this." I was confused at first as he handed me a folded fabric._

"_It's your shirt?" I said making it sound more like a question._

_He nodded. "I just thought you might want to wear something that belongs to me... You know, so that when I'm not there...You don't have to take it if you don't want to... I-"_

_No words could express the way I felt in that moment. So before he uttered anything else I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he corresponded with the same passion._

_~*~_

A knock from the door brings me back to reality and I look over to see who knocked. "Leah?"

"Yes, Mom?" She opens the door and walks in. She sits at the foot of my bed and I sit up, leaning my head on the headboard to give her some space to sit. She gives me a warm smile and I happily return her's with one of my own.

"So," She begins and I know where this is going. "What happened?" I look up at her with a perplex look. Or at least what I hope is what it looks like. I knew she was going to ask but I couldn't tell her. Not that I don't trust my mother. I do, but I don't want her to know exactly what happened. Not until I know what precisely happened that night and as expected my mother just stares at me. "Fine, don't tell me." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Mom, if your referring to Jacob and I, nothing happened." _Aside for us getting married and matching tattoos, nothing happened._ I mentally added.

"Alright, lunch is ready." I am surprise as to how easy she let go of the subject, but I'm not going to argue with that.

"Lunch?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked too tired." She answers as she walks towards the door. She is half way out of the room when I hear her say, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything." I nod my head and I swear I see her wink.

Sighing, I get myself out of bed and walk toward my small closet to look for what I am going to wear. The door to my closet has a full length mirror I take a moment to look at the reflection in the mirror to see a different Leah. The once long jet black locks I had are now a little over my shoulder. My physique was more lean then before. I grew a few inches or so...Ok a lot. The point is that I'm now the total opposite of the Leah I once was.

Taking the shirt Sam once gave me off and place in the back of my closet. Yes, I still have it. I just couldn't toss, burn, tear or burry it away. Trust me I tried, but just when I am about to do it I just freeze and fall apart. Pathetic, I know.

I decide that since it will just be my mother and I; I might as well go downstairs with shorts and a tank top.

I quickly change and place a ring I had place in my night drawer, on my ring finger to cover up the tattoo for the mean time, before making my way downstairs.

My mother is waiting for me in the kitchen and offers me some left over breakfast. However, it isn't enough to satisfy my appetite. Ever since I have become a werewolf I can't get enough food. I guess becoming a werewolf the size of a horse does take up a lot of energy. The good thing is that I haven't really gained any weight, not that I really cared about it. So, I go to the fridge to find, that once again, I had to go to the local market and get some more food. I'll do that later.

The phone rings and I go to get it.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"No, your mother."

"Yeah... It's me, Jacob." I instantly feel bad and wanted to apologize but he doesn't give me the chance to do so.

"Look, there's something you should know."

"Okay then spill it."

"Not on the phone. In person," I hear another muffled voice on the phone and Black replies, "_No, I haven't seen him."_

_"Good."_ I hear a female voice respond. Which can only mean one thing that Rebecca or Rachel are back. "Sorry about that. Meet you by the cliffs."

"Was that...Black you better not," He hangs the phone before I have the chance to finish. I turned around to find my mother already cleaning the kitchen counter.

"I'll be back. I'll just be getting some...some peaches from the local market."

"Peaches?" Yeah. Maybe I should have come up with something better. Like…I don't know, _'I'm going out and will be back soon'?_

I mentally kick myself and instead reply back with, "Yes. We ran out of peaches, so I'm going to get some more. Need anything while I'm there?" I couldn't tell her I was going to see Black. She's already under the impression that something happened between us; which probably did...

"No. I'm fine." I sigh and make my way to the door when my mother says, "Actually, mind getting me some flour and apples. I want to make your brother some apple pies and-"

"Will do." and with that I leave to meet with Black.

Or maybe not . . .

* * *

A/N: So ummm, you probably all hate me by now for not updating in like a few weeks huh?

I'll understand if your infuriated and feel like not leaving me a review so I can suffer =[ ...No I'm not trying to guilt trip you to review (Is it working?...lol)

...If all goes well next chapter would be up sooner then this chapter =] don't worry chapter is like 75% done so it should be up by next week or so...or even sooner! (Hopefully classes won't get in the way =p)

Thanks sooooo much for all the reviews/feedback/faves/and Alerts...(I haven't had the chance to answer all of them -will do- but I have read them and luv them all!)....I was very surprised as to how many people did that. I didn't think this story would get more then one review =/, but you guys surely surprised me!!! =D Keep and comin'

Love it, Hate it, Confused, questions, Tell me what you think in the comment box right below...

Hope you enjoyed it!

XO,

~Ali


	4. Chapter 4:48 Hours

A/N:I wasn't happy with the prior version and I changed a few things around (Mostly the ending)so here is the edited version of chapie 4! (Edited:01.12.13)

**Thanks for all the reviews, PMs, encouraging me to keep writing this story. I've been awful with updates but like I said before I'll try my best and I wont give up on this story! Hopefully it won't take me a year lol...anyhooo Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 48 Hours**

JPOV

I was annoyed by the time we got to her house that when Mrs.C invited me for dinner, I had to take advantage of the opportunity to get back at her.

Just to regretted a while later...

_"Hey, Jake is that a new tattoo?" When seth asked that question I heard Leah almost choke on her water while I choke on piece of fried fish. and looked up at Leah. Her face was priceless and I would have laughed my ass off if it wasn't because I got caught in the same position as her and probably had the same shocked expression on my face._

_Maybe staying wasn't such a good idea after all._

_"Uh. Tattoo?" Yeah. good response Jake..."Oh you mean this one. Um..." I don't even know how it got there in the first place. "I got this one a long time ago."_

_"Really?" He seemed to believe that and I go on to say,_

_"Yeah."_

_"Pretty cool."_

_"Ah, Yes. It is." I responded as I nevoursely put a hand through my hair._

_"Seth," Leah began after she gain her breath. "Why don't you mind your own business and eat your food."_

_"Don't tell me what to do!" Seth countered._

_"Seth, Leah." Mrs. C interjected in their argument before it escalate into a brother/sister argument. Again, I would have laughed if I wasn't in this position._

_"I lost my appetite. I'm heading to my room." Leah said pushed the chair in and made her way and left me all alone here to deal with them. I looked at her retreating body disappear up the stairs and heard a loud slam of her door._

Thanks Leah.

_"Don't mind Leah she is always like that." Seth offered, "Can I look at your Tattoo? I want to get one but Mum and Leah think I'm too young. I mean the entire pack has one. Even Leah herself-" Had he seen the tattoo? has he made the connection? I think he would notice when no one other then Leah and I have this matching tattoo. God I'm not prepare for this!_

"_I Guess I should be going now. Thanks for the dinner Mrs C." I stood up. "Dinner was delicious as always."_

_"But you didn't finish your dinner." Mrs.C noted._

_"I take it to go if is not to much. Dad and Rache most be worried about me and all..." I tried._

_"True. They must be. Well let me just pack some food for you and your family." I nodded and waited._

_"Jake." I turn and looked at him. "You think they would notice if I get on on my finger like you?" and that was my cue to leave._

_"See you Seth!" I walked -or ran, I don't recall I was just glad to be out the door._

_"Where is Jacob?" I heard Mrs C ask._

_"He just left. He looked like he was in a hurry to see his family." Seth responded._

So dinner went fine...

I approached the porch of my house and made my way slowly. I didn't know what to tell them or how. Telling them about what happened to Leah and I was definitely something I wouldn't want to talk about. I did promise Leah that I wouldn't tell a soul. Not that I would want to. Could you imagine me trying to tell them?

_'I left because the girl I love is going to marry the man I hate with all my might and he also happens to be a vampire. I ran away like a coward and got hitched with Leah Clearwater. You know, your best friend? Mrs C's daughter? The oat hated-craziest-evil-wench-that-could-never-get-over her-ex? Yup. Her.'_

Yup that would surely go perfect.

Praying that I wasn't asked anything or bothered at all, I made my way to the door and before I knocked on the door, the door slammed wide open. A great force jump at me catching me off guard and almost knocking me down.

"Where were you?" Rachel had her arms around my neck and began to sob. She stayed like this for a few more seconds before pulling away and started to punch me as hard as she could. "You. Idiot! What. Where. You. Thinking!"

_I don't know._

"You had Dad all worried sick and everyone was looking all over for you! and..and...Ugh! You idiot!" she punched me one more time before I pulled her into a hug myself and told her I was sorry for worrying them. "I wasn't worried." she countered wiping the tears of her face. "Dad was worried and then the pack started looking for you and...Don't ever do that again you big buffoon. You hear me?" She added in her -what I think was a- threatening look.

You see, Rachel can be scary when she wants to be. Just this time she was letting me go easy. Something I greatly appreciate.

"Sure sure." I replied and smiled up at her.

"I'm gonna go get Dad and Rebecca."

"Becca is here?"

"Yes. I called her and told her about you and how you were missing and she took the first plane to Seattle to help look for you too." She said as if no big deal.

Before I said anything out came Rebecca and Dad."What with all the rackus-"

I nodded at my Dad and he did the same. We had this connection where I didn't have to tell him anything with words. He just understood.

"Jakie! Oh god, I swear If I wasn't this big I would have choked you to death!" She was indeed big. She had a huge belly.

"I see you eat well in Hawaii." I joked.

"Oh hush you!" and came to hug me. "Don't ever do that again. You hear me?" She pointed at me and I nodded with a goofy smile on my face. I haven't seen her in so long that seeing her here made me happy.

Then I realized I'm going to be an uncle!

She pulled away and put a hand on her belly and smiled.

"Now tell us." This was Rache. Followed by Becca's, "What happened?"

"Umm..." I dont know what to tell them or even where to begin. So many things have happened in the last 2 days and I'm just lost for words. I mean running away. Heartbreak. Then getting hitched with non other than Leah who happens to be my sisters' best friend and now I find out i'm going to be an uncle?

"Girls. Leave Jacob alone for now. He looks tired and need to rest."

"But Dad." Rebecca whined.

"I'm sure he would tell us all about it when he is ready. Now let him be."

"You better." Rebecca looked way more menacing than Rachel but gave me a smile afterwards.

I silently thanked my old man and hugged my sisters once more before talking about her 4 months belly and how they she wanted to keep it a surprise for us. Which answers the question why she hadn't told us before. Anyhoo, Becca told us didn't want her on the plane because they thought she was so big and could give birth any minute. She had a huge belly for a 4 month pregnant lady, but I wont tell her that. I know better. She also told me that her husband Tyler is coming along in a few weeks. After are long conversation of catching up I headed to bed.

I didn't bother to do my bed or take off my sneakers. I just wanted to not think for a minute, but as I hit my head on the pillow my mind was going a thousand miles per hour.

In less than 48 hours. I managed to get myself in so many thing. In less than 48 hours I saw my life do a total 180 on me.

In less than 48 hours I found out that the women of my dreams, the one I yearn to be with every second of my life would soon not be mine. Would soon belong to someone else and I had no other choice but to accept it.

In less than 48 hours I managed to make a total fool of myself by running away like a coward and not facing things through. but wouldn't you feel the same if your heart were broken like mine? wouldn't you want to erase everything you ever knew in order to not feel the pain?

Not only did I manage to make an idiot of myself. I also managed to get marry to Leah Clearwater. That's enough to want someone to commit suicide. I mean seriously, out of all the random people I could have married. Out of anyone that could have found me and dragged me back. It had to be Leah. Was this some sort of Karma? Did I do something wrong in my other life to pay for this?

I took a deep breath.

My life has become a mess in less than 48 hours...

And I need to fix this fast before things get worst.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!

Liked Jakes POV?

Thoughts? Concern? Criticism?Questions?

Let me know!

Review!

A/N (01.12.13): This chapter was sooooooo long I decided to cut it here. So next chapter should be ready soon...Like later today/tomorrow?


	5. AN (011213)& Recap of CH:1-4

(01.12.13)

HI Everyone! that is still reading this story or still interested in it (I know...its been a while =/). Just letting you guys know a few things.

**1**) Chapter 4 was edited. I went over it and wasn't really happy with it so I changed a few things around and it turned out to be much longer than i was planning to make it. so for chapter 4, mainly the ending of the last chapter is different.

for those who don't want to read the minor changes I'll tell what I changed:

As you may or may not recall, Jake and Leah were to meet by the cliffs. but I decided it would be better if the met at his house. thats was basically it not a big change. so if you decide to read it again feel free to do so if not you can skip it.

**2)** Chapter 5 would be there encounter and things turn out to be a little crazy (basically part 2). that I will update today or tomorrow. Its already completed just want to go over it...anyhoo yeah thats all for now.

**3) If you don't want to read the story from the beginning here is a RECAP of what happened from chap 1-4**

Chap one: Leah and Jake wake up to find out their aren't in Forks anymore. Not only that but they find out there hitched! to make matters worst they have no clue what happened the previous night. Leah wants to kill Jake and Jake is still sleepy and thinks this is all a dream (nightmare).

Chapter two: They put them selfs together and come up with a plan or at least try to, in order to keep this a secret from everyone back home. They agreed to not tell a soul about it and not think about it in front of the pack. Right when they are leaving the hotel, Leah gets some flashbacks of the night before...she thinks. They later arrive in Forks and Jake, against Leah's will, has dinner with the clearwater.

Chapter three: Leah wakes up once again, but this time in her room. Tries to keep the secret from her mother, Mrs c. She then remebers how things with Sam use to be. and later receives and urgent call from Jacob.

Chapter four: Jacob recalls the night when he has dinner with the clearwater and immediately regrets it. He finally arrives to his home where he sees his sister Rachel and Rebecca and is surprise to find out that she is very pregnant. Has some sister/brother time and He then recalls how messed up his life has been for the last few days, starting from the date that he received the note with the wedding invitation from Edward.

CHapter 5: well that you'd be reading soon and now you should be up to date ^_^

Sorry for the long A/N !

Luv,

~Nikky


	6. Chapter 5: She knows, They all Know

A/N: Chapter 5 is here! sorry took me so long, but on the bright side this chapter is longer? This is basically part 2 of chapter 4.

Quick note: Jake calls Rebecca :Becca and Rachel: Rache/Leah calls Rebecca: Reb and Rachel: Rache

so they aren't talking about different people they just have different nicknames I guess ^_^

Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**She knows, They all know**

**JPOV**

Next Day...

I woke up to the scent of fresh homemade pancakes, bacon and eggs.

I made my way downstairs to find that Rachel was making us breakfast. "Good your awake. Grab a plate." And I did as she told me and made my way to sit next to Rebecca who then gave me a look as she saw my plate filled with stacks of pancakes, bacon and eggs and toast on the side. I looked back at her and say "What? Im a growing boy." She shrugged and continued to eat but then I notice her plate was no different then mines. She sees me and shrugs and says, "I'm eating for two." I couldn't help it and started laughing at that.

I enjoyed our breakfast as we chatted about everything of course not mentioning that I have become a werewolf. At least not yet. Is not like she needed to know anyway.

Paul came by but Rachel said not to tell him that she was there.

Pfft. Like he couldn't smell her from the door way. But being the good brother that I am I kicked him out and told him not to come back.

Actually, I told him to come back later, but she didn't need to know that.

I kinda felt bad for the guy. He was infatuated with my sister while my sister didn't give a damn.

_Kinda reminded me of someone…_

_-Shut up brain!_

Rachel thanked me and made her way to door, took the rabbit and drove off and left before Paul came back searching for her.

I volunteered to do the dishes since Rebecca is very pregnant and Rachel did breakfast and also because she wasn't here.

Billy left to go fishing with Charlie and I knew they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Rebecca was in her room resting.

Putting the last clean plate on the cabinet, I took a look at my left hand where the tattooed finger seemed to mock me. I'll admit, at first it didn't phase me. I didn't care.

But after last nights dinner…Let's just say I don't want a repeat of that. I Don't know how I would explain this to anyone.

I almost forgot about everything that had happened to me this past few days. Almost. Until I saw the tattooed ring. I tried hard to recall what happened but came up with nothing.

I had called Leah earlier and asked her to meet me here and she should be here by now,_ 'wonder what's keeping her long.' _not that I'm worried or anything...

_'If only I could wash it away'. I thought as_ I looked at the tattooed finger for a few more seconds as if staring it down would change anything and just sighed, '_Permanent_'. Fucking Perfect.

I guess now I understand why Leah was so pissed-off. Then again, if anyone needed to be pissed-off or anything should be me! I'm the one that got married to that crazy women.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen wall one more time to check the time._ 'Why isn't she here yet?'_ I decided to go to the living room, turn on the TV and watch a game while I waited.

A few minutes later...

**Leah's POV**

'Really Leah? Peaches? Peaches out of all things!' this was stupid and I don't know why I couldn't just have told my mother that I was going out.

"No. I'm fine." I sigh and make my way to the door when my mother says, "Actually, mind getting me some flour and apples. I want to make your brother some apple pies and-"

"Will do." and with that I leave to meet with Black.

Or maybe not . . .

"Leah." He looked surprised as if he didn't expect me to be here. Was he expecting to see someone else? I live here after all. "I didn't think you would be here…"

Its funny how tough and demanding he can be to the pack but when it comes to me he just looks like a sorry pup with his tail between his legs. I smirked at that vision and asked,

"What are you doing here Sam?" I intentionally ignored Emily who was by his side looking like she was hiding from me.

"I…we came to invite you to a bonfire we are having tomorrow night for-."

"Does this have anything to do with the pack. Because if is not-"

"No. Actually it's-"

"Then I guess I don't need to listen to you and you have no reason to be here." I said while looking at Emily. "That was our agreement. If it has nothing to do with the pack I don't NEED to know." After I found out about them I didn't want to see him nor her. When I became a shifter we agreed to speak strictly about the pack and nothing else. Mostly because I had no other choice. I closed the door behind me and continued to say,"Now, if you'll excuse me I have things to do." I walked passed them and made my way to meet Jacob but before that, he took my hand into his. I felt an electric shock go through my entire body and turned to see him pleading with his eyes.

"Here"

He pushed the envelope towards me. I didn't take it. I had half a mind to turn into a wolf and tear them apart right now. In addition to that I had other problems I have to solve.

"I seriously have no time right now."

"We wish you could be there. It would mean a lot to me and..." I blocked him out. How dare they! how could they! don't they understand what they are doing to me?! why can't they just jump of a cliff or move to the other side of the world? or better yet, let me push them down a cliff. Would make me feel so much better.

"Leah I wish things were different..." Emily said looking down.

"But they aren't." I said giving them one last look before walking away.

"How many times do I have to apologize for you to forgive me?!" He was fuming by now.

"Not enough times." I spat back.

I felt my heart tug at me. Its been a while now and it stills hurts and I hate them for that.

I was on the verge of tears. I knew I needed to calm down. I wasn't going to let anyone see me cry because of them. I wont let them break me down. So I walked around for a bit.

It didn't take me long to get to Billy's house. Once there I knocked on the door to find Jacob giving me a weird look and said, "You look like your in a good mood."

Really?

**Jake's POV**

Okay, so maybe telling Leah to meet me here was not such a great idea.

I had called Leah earlier in hopes that we can come up with a way to fix this thing. It was driving me nuts just thinking about it. Also to tell Leah that Rebecca knows about us. However, what happened next I did not see coming.

**_When Leah arrived she didn't look like she was in a good mood. Not that she is ever in a good mood but today it was different which led me to believe it had something to with Sam or in a worse case scenario, she was mad at me, because with what I was going to tell her it was only going to get worst._**

**_I eyed her carefully before I said anything._**

**_"You look like your in a good mood." I swear I could see smoke coming out of her ears._**

**_"Black," She began, tapping her foot and folding her arms against her chest. She was wearing a blue tank top and a short worn out light jean. Her short hair was all over the place as the wind blew in her direction. "I, don't have time for this so tell me what you are going to tell me and lets call it a day. Agree?" That shook me out of my daze. Why was I staring? "Black?"_**

**_"Um...Yeah. Well, come in first." I moved out of the way so she could make her way inside. I closed the door behind us and insisted that she sat down._**

**_"Black, your scaring me. What is it that you need to tell me that I need to sit down?"_**

**_"I wanted to tell you that Becca-"_**

**_"Rebecca is here?" I nodded,_**

**_"Yeah saw her last night...Now-"_**

**_"Oh how is she? I haven't seen her since forever and-"_**

**_"Leah. She knows." Leah froze. I couldn't tell what was going through her mind in that very moment. So many facial expression came and went on her face and I wanted to laugh so badly but I knew better._**

**_"She knows?"_**

**_"Yes?" I was now afraid of Leah. "My sister has the right to know and so does my rest of the family."_**

**_"She knows…" I didn't know if she was still talking to me but I nodded again. Bad idea._**

**_"You... told... her?!" which each word I was walking closer to the edge of the coach as she cornered me. _**

**_I was so glad I changed my mind about the cliffs, knowing Leah she would make it look like an incident. Tell my family and friends that she tried to saved me but I no longer wanted to live since I lost Bella and all hope…or something along those lines. _**

**_Her eyes were locked with mines. Her scowl not leaving her face. Her finger still poking at me as she shouted at me "What the fuck Black!"_**

I should have known better. The argument went on for a while until I exploded.

"No! How many times am I going to tell you. I did not tell her."

"But she knows?!"

"Oh, I know alright." I'm sure we would have noticed Becca's presence if we weren't busy arguing.

"Yes. She knows."

"Then, you told her!"

"Actually-" This was Becca again, but again, we didn't notice.

"No. Billy told her!"

"Billy knows?"

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" I'm confused. Why is she so shocked and angry for? Billy was the one that told her mother what she was. What we all were. Why is she so mad at the fact, that my sister knows that we are shifters?

"Oh my god!" she said as she took a sit and began to mumble things under her breath.

"Look Leah, she was bound to find out sooner or later…Is not like we could keep this a secret forever you know." I tried. "And she is family."

"Not only does Reb knows-"

"Hello, I'm right here." Becca waved one of her hands at us to catch our attention but apparently that didn't work.

"-But Billy also knows. Who else knows Black?" I looked at her confused. "I knew you couldn't keep a damn secret!YOU-YOU-."

"Oh Reb, you probably think I'm a horrible person" Leah and I finally realized Becca was there and she walked towards Leah and hugged her.

"Leah, it's okay. It's not like I'm gonna judge you or anything. You know I love you no matter what and-"

"I'm sorry Reb, I swear I didn't mean to-"

It then hit me. Leah was not referring to us being shifters. She wasn't angry at me because Becca knew she was a shifter. She was mad at me because she believed that they know that we got hitched.

"Leah I think-" I tried to warn her, but I was to late.

"-get hitch with your brother. It all happened so fast. I can't even remember what happened exactly but…"

silences.

"Wait, What?!"

* * *

A/N: I had a ton of fun writing this chap. I love writing in Jakes POV a lot! He is just awesome. Hope you all enjoyed reading it!

Sorry for the bad grammar (Which I'm sure there is plenty), I'll come back and edit it.

One of my reviewers (People actually review! Yay!) anyhoo...asked me why I used Jacobs last name 'Black' instead of making Leah call him by his first name Jacob or Jake...well it's because she is angry at him because he got her drunk, took her to a hotel, took advantage of her and she now has a permanent reminder of that in the shape of a ring or was it the other way around?...You'll find out when they remember...eventually... dun dun duuun ...and plus I think it sounds cool xD. Calling Leah: 'Clearwater' doesn't sound as nice =/...If any of you have any suggestions in nicknames Black-I mean Jake should call Leah, there very welcomed. If I choose any I would definitely give you credit for it ^_^.

Comments? Concern? Criticisms? Questions? Thoughts?... Nicknames for Leah?

Let me know!


End file.
